


Astroprojection

by Auramagic18



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Development, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Past and present recovery, Racism, Slow Burn, Superiority Complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auramagic18/pseuds/Auramagic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consider this a reboot of realm jumper; that ship sailed long ago, have you ever wondered what would happen to soul when the body no longer is fit for its purpose. </p><p>Evangeline Thompson is reincarnated into middle-earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doom and Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to Tolkien and others who own the rights.

Early July 2025  
_Its raining, its pouring, the old man is snoring. In July the heat would be welcoming, but were I'm from there is rain, a more appropriate term is a deluge which matched my mood nice like a bow on a present._

_I bet your wondering why so glum, well I will tell you; Today I got suspended from work today, a male patient had deceased in my care. I had given him the wrong dosage of a particular medicine, subsequently he had a heart attack then later passed away. Now I'm going home and wait for the hospital to call me in for an interview. I was already on probation, This could cost me my job, how could I misread the dosage._

There was rain and there was a deluge if the weather doesn't ease soon there will be a flood. In London, Stratford to be precise was a hospital; It was always busy twenty four hours a day seven and days a week. A single light flickered creating an eerie scene, Evangeline walked solemnly down the corridor. Today she has been suspended the cause of the male patients death was overdose of a drug that cause him to have a heart attack, the death is being treated as suspicious. Not far from the junior Doctor was a woman who had a stout build, olive skin, dark eyes and sort of curly hair, "Evangeline, it not your fault...please."

Evangeline jerked her head to face Alisha. "I fuck up Alisha, I fucked up. Its my fault," Alisha had been a colleague and a dear friend to Evangeline; they attended secondary school, college and university together.

"Well if your going to ignore more then please let me drive you home." With the eyes of an hawk, a tightly wound mouth of a toad, and brows of a bull dog; Evangeline gave Alisha a death glare that meant otherwise. Alisha watched her friend exit the A and E with her belongs in the rain; "At least she took a jacket with her this time." The junior Doctor's home wasn't fare, a one bed flat at the basement, it was a modest home fit for a loner.


	2. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline meets her fait; she is tired as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolkien and others who own the rights owns everything except my Oc.

_Everything will be better once home and in bed; who am I kidding I'm stuck, I could loose my job...I could even end up in prison. His life is gone and mine is ruined_. Rain and melancholy went together like milk and biscuits, the weather seemed to give the sky grey hues; the sun had set, thus painting the sky in orange and violet. Evangeline usually admired the twilight and the breaking of dawn daily, but she keeped her head low today. 

Today she was low, so low she didn't notice her surrounds. _I'm a terrible Junior Doctor, yes you are...so stupid ; I want to die._  Terrible thoughts swirled through her mind, the type of thought that makes people harm themselves and others. From Eve's surroundings she barely seemed to notice but had recived odd stares of confusion or sympathy, but again the woman did not pay attention to whats going on. As Evangeline walked mindlessly to cross a busy junction; she did not look left and right or wait for the red light signal. Before emergency services came Evangeline laid on the side road with blood and rain pouring from her head.

 _I do not remember going to sleep, I feel so tired and sore all over. My body feel so heavy, why is it so heavy, Wear am I?_ Evengaline sawnothing but my own company.

Evangeline Stood stark naked in the void, the scene was so pitch black the Junior couldn't even see her figure.  _Did I die, she should as the echoes threated to drive the lost soul into madness, technically Evangeline was already mad but she was scared. Was this her afterlife, is this the place people go when they don't accept Jesus their lord and saviour. Evangeline did not know, but wondered anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. In a whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline has company

Evangeline wonder through the darkness; it seemed like days the guy named Joe died.

From afar trees began burst from the earth and racing to reach the sky. The young woman inched closer to the trees more began to sprout from the surroundings, then the rays from the sun showers the leaves and the forest floor of dead leaves, grass and other things, the wind also appeared; Evangeline had forgotten she was stark naked and felt the cool autumn breeze. Her skin resembled copper hues to match her eyes, her hair was raven, curly and short.

From the bushes and bramble there was a growl; Evangeline was afraid, she hated being afraid; being afraid made her feel weak and vonerable. The growls continued and had gotten louder, the young woman fled like a hare into a clearing. Looking for any bush to hide in Evangeline looked left and right, but she was too late; a beast that stank, wore hides and had a twisted face and teeth had entered the clearing.

"Leave me be... what do you want from me?" Evangeline asked, the Orcs laughed which sounded like instruments plaid in disharmony.

"Our master want you she-elf." _This has got to be a dream beast were tormenting me in a unknown forest and calling me a mythical creature, for the first time in my life I actually want my mum._

The orcs began to advance; Evangeline gave one orc a knuckle sandwich and a double front kick, this orc hissed and growled before it pulled out a rusty axe. "Owe, get the fuck off my hair, you piece of..."

"Move one 'ore time elf scum and I'll give you a red smile ear to ear," Evangeline did not pay any heed to the orc but managed to disarm it and grabbed the axe. More orcs began to advance as Evangeline ended the hair puller.

"This is what happens to your friend if you don't fuck off," the though of killing on purpose had not yet sank in, probably because somebody had already died in the junior Doctor's care. The group of orcs surrounded Evangeline. The junior Doctor was a sensei at GKR karate in the weekends; her skill would be key to Evangeline's survival. Black, thick blood coated breasts, arms, legs and face, _it was disgusting_.

Abruptly the orcs began to disperse like cockroaches as a larger and paler orc, the boss entered the clearing then spoke in a harsh foreign language. "You idiots can't capture this elf scum. Why must I do everything myself?"

Evangeline was exhausted, but now she has to battle this mountain; the orc was called Azog, this beast swung at Eve with force, thus making his opponent jerk multiple times as she parried. With all her might Evangeline summoned all her power into one strike which was a stupid idea but had result.

From her arms a surge of blue energy travelled to the axe then contacted Azog, the beast flew several meters until he bumped his head on a tree. Fatigue overtook Eve then she passed out; from the corner of the Doctors eyes a yellow green figure and many other green and brown figures immerged from the foliage.

Legolas

 


	4. Meeting the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline meets king Thranduil and his son Legolas

_There darkness, its everywhere, the darkness._

The wind rushed and pushed Evangeline's body, she wasn't sure if she was falling or being pushed by the air like those people practicing skydiving or being in space in human made simulators, but all thoughts was cut short when the earth came rushing with many fissures filled with larva. This was a cruel jest, was this hell, Eve did not know if death was at her door.

The sun rays pierced the windows decorated with leaves and branches; Evangeline awoke to the dance of colours reflecting of the windows into her eyes. Adjusting to the unfamiliar surroundings, Eve shifted to her right side to go back to sleep; she had just noticed that the bed was comfortable and it wasn't her own, secondly somebody was in the same bed. An Elf, a male elf, an **ellon** their called was asleep with blond hair splayed from side to side. _He is handsome, but who is he?_

The young **elleth** she is now stared at the male. "Is he death?" his eyes was wide open but there was a heart beat, the rising and falling of a chest. Feeling uneasy Evangeline turned back to her side and pulled the covers over her head hoping this was all a sick dream, _I'm going to be up real soon, I got work...no, oh fuck your suspended...stupid girl._  Evangeline eventually Succumbed to sleep once again as she enjoyed doing so. This time she hoped her dream was dreamless as Eve couldn't handle another dream filled with terror; she was half right.

There was trees, these trees was friendly not like those ugly trees in the forest the branches swayed in the breeze, the leaves was so green that it seemed unnatural.

Evangeline found out she wasn't naked anymore she was bear foot and wearing a white dress that seemed to be made of stars in the sky. _Great, I hate dresses._ Whoever designed this outfit made it tailored to her figure; Evangeline thought any outfit she wore made her look repulsive, she would even not allow anybody to take photographs or keep mirrors in her flat.

 _Melancholy was a disease it infected the mind, brain and body, it turns anything pleasing into a pile of salt in the mouth, unfortunately too much salt can kill._ Eve knew this she sowed up sutures from many teenagers and adults who had gashed themselves who suffered from depression. _Those poor children and adults._ The tree Eve stood by looked like it was trying to touch or speak to her even though the leaves was just dancing  and singing in the wind. For a long while all the troubles had been lifted leaving a fussy feeling inside. _That tree was strange indeed._

The sun rose higher when Evangeline woke up shining on the intricately carved headboard; that elf was now huddled next to her, one arm hugging Eve's waist and his head buried at her neck. _Well this can explain the strange feeling._ Eve let out a yawn, then had the urge to pee. The elf next to her stirred then awoken.

"Good morning, **m** **eleth**." the elf said sleepily.

"My name is not meleth, it Evangeline Thompson." The elf realised the position they were in then moved to give his new **mellon** space.

"I fou..."

"I need to be pee." Eve interrupted; the ellon got out a chamber pot from beneath the bed and handed it to Evangeline; the look of embarrassment on the new guest's face as she looked at the elf; so the elf graciously turned around for Eve to do her business. Done, Evangeline told the elf to turn around. "I don't know you, who are you?"

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf Thrandull **ion** , I believe you've already told me your name; I found you in the forest, you seemed lost, very lost. I have heard your people live far away in the desert or jungle. Its very uncommon for your race to travel these cold parts of Arda." Propping herself up Evangeline rubbed away sleep from her eyes.

"Well Legolas I'm not from the desert or the jungle, I'm from a wet land that's either to hot or cold for my liking called great Britain.

"There's noting great about this Britain." He replied jokingly.

"Oh its great. There are people from all over the world visiting and living in the country, its the unity and friendship that counts." Eve noticed she wore a white fabric around her right arm that smelt of weed. Legolas had told her that the she was lucky that he got her to the healers in time as she had low levels of energy and had a gash on her wrist; also the healers recommend Legolas in the presence of the lost elleth made the recovery faster as her spirit was replenishing itself off him.

"The servants have laid out your outfit over by the commode, my  **adar** , Thranduil king wants to see you." S _ervants what, is he a lord or something; wait what era or world was I in, healers are Doctors and Nurses and spirits don't exist._

Eve brushed her teeth with a chalky minty paste then proceeded to wash her face, arms, pits legs and in between; by the commode was different fragrances with funny handwriting in a different language. One by one she opened the top of each bottle of fragrances sniffing it, jasmine was her favourite, she placed jasmine fragrance on her pits and behind her ears. Looking to the right Evangeline saw _that_ dress.

 _It was that dress I saw in the dream, why me._ This time Eve had white shoes to wear; on the other hand Legolas wore a green tunic and leggings with leaves decorating his chest. his boots were made of soft otters skin. Evangeline's had a lily in the centre of her breast and with leaves snaking to her shoulders. "like what you see, Lady Evangeline?"

"I'm not a lady, I was...um admiring your tunic and its design." Evangeline mumbled.

"Well I admire your starlight dress and how it shows off your figure." _This is going to be a long awkward day._ Legolas escorted Evangeline to the grand throne room, too grand for eve's taste, those antlerless on the thrones screams arrogance. Oh, but the person in the chair was far more arrogant. Those boots, those robes, even those eyebrows would leave impressions on anyone. _He does look handsome though, but those eyes kill it._

"Well it seems my son Legolas has found a very lost elleth in my forest whilst doing his duties. Even though you hardly been in my Elvendom for a fortnight yet you have left an impression on many. Who are you?" _I don't like questions._

"I'm Evangeline Thompson, but you can call me Eve, I'm lost." Eve replied

"Well I can see that, it seems you have got my sons attention, I think he's fond of you..."

"Fond of me?" Legolas growing impatient as his father was speaking as if he was in a separate room interrupted.

"I have been meaning to show Lady Eve around the palace, father since she had woken up."

"Very well then, Evangeline, my son will show you around my palace farewell for now." With a wave of his silky hand Legolas showed Eve out as she heard a faint sound of King Thanduil's staff nocking the floor. "Wine!" Thranduil ordered.

* * *

This is an inspiration for Eve's outfit https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/df/a2/9e/dfa29e5700e53f2dd382ad8f5dd12c66.jpg

The letters in bold are elvish, here are the translations

Ellon = male

Elleth = female 

Meleth = love

Mellon = friend

Adar = father

Thranduillion = son of thranduil

Name definition Legolas a collection of leaves

Thranduil = vigorous spring


	5. Meeting other people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline meets other elves and an edain.

_Today has been a long day. Legolas had showed me the royal gardens, the armoury, the training yard, the court room with the throne room, pantry, the market, and the village outside the palace._ Evangeline had changed her attire, she wore a black long tunic with grey leggings; the clothes felt warmer than it looks.

At the village clearing there was dozens upon dozens of elves in a croud waiting for something or someone. "My father received a letter from his companion lord Elrond and his sons Ellandan and Elrohir will arrive shortly." Legolas said before Eve asked why there was a gathering of elves.

"I can't Wait to see what they look like, Legolas; they seem important,"  _And regal_. 

"Yes they are there is a boy that I visited a short while ago after the Dwarves reclaimed Erebor. Dwarves are short stout people who have beards and love stone. The boy you're about to see is an Edain and is fostered by Elrond **peredhel**." He finished, Legolas and I were going to greet the Twins and the boy from the long journey in a carriage.

"MY LORD, PRINCE THE VISITORS ARE HERE!" a brown haired wood elf shouted. "YES, YES, THER ARE HERE." More shouted in a foreign tongue. As we came closer to the road the carrage pulled over, horses stomped their hoves, shaked their heads then neigned as the elf took off there bridle. 

Bursting out of the carriage was twins and a little raven haired boy" **Mae govannen** , mellon nin," greeted Legolas; _I aught to learn what on earth he's saying_.

"Well met to you too, prince." The twins replied in unison; the boy named Estel ran to Legolas's side, then looked at Evangeline smiling.

"Hello, lady my name is Estel. Man I eneth lin?" The boy asked, Legolas said Estel asked for my name was.

"My name is Evangeline, but you can call me Eve, Angle or Lin, kid." The boy had round rosy cheeks and dark eyes his carers had darker hair and solid square jaws, they stood half a head taller than Legolas, but was a foot and 2 inches taller than me.

"Hello my lady Evangeline," Elladan greeted.

"Greeting Lin," Elrohir greeted last. They looked the same, I just said hi to the pair of them, _I'm guessing Elrohir is the goofy one and Elladan is the serious one_. With a grin Eve waved at the fun one then the serious one. "I'm hungry, oh my brother is too, is there anything to eat Legolas." Asked Elrohir.

"In my fathers halls there is a bountiful amount of sweets and delights, friends." Legolas led the way to the dining halls for supper.

 

* * *

 Translations

Peredhel = Half-elven

Man i eneth lîn? = what is your name?

Name translations

Estel = hope

Elrond = elf of the cave

Elladan = elf-man

Elrohir = elf-knight

 


	6. Dining with the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline doesn't like dinners.

From the great hall the smell of food asulted Evangeline's nose as the two elves guarding the doors let the guests, prince and Eve enter the royal dining hall. The place wasn't as grand as the throne room, but there were leaves and trees designes ingraved into the wall and pillars of the hall to give the sense of an outdoors look; of course flowers and bits of branches was included to add life. _Even though the king seemed to be sucking the life out everything, like an incubus._ In the centre of the great hall was a grand rectange shaped mahogany table, on the table there was an erray of mouth watering and colourful dishes.

All at once Evangeline scanned the table for what to eat and were to sit; there was a whole chicken, pot roast, roasted potatoes and veg, eggs, some soups, differnet types of bread, salads, deserts such as cheescake and shortbread and spongecake;  _my favourite, its a shame rice and yam doesnt exist in these parts._ Evangeline mused. Dining was quite adequate, in the hall there were some other nobles she didn't know some quickly glanced at her before eyes connected then they would dart away. The prince and the nobles and dipolmats silenced as the king made his speach.

"Welcome all to this feast as you can see the woodland realm and its people have endured hardships; we kept on fighting and never gave up, we shall keep on fighting to the last of our days, we will endure..." Everyone began to cheer at the king's statement. "I now realised having strong diplomatic relations with other realms is benefical for Lasgelen to survive and thrive. lets mark this day as a the begining of the new era." The room erupted in cheers once again then died down when the servents began serving the king and the guests with food. Everyone began eating once the Thranduil king started to sample some chicken. elves sat on the balcony of each side of the hall began to play a rather theroputic peice of music, but there was a hint of melacholy added to the notes, (The fall of Doriath.)

"Would you like to sample some chicken and leak soup, Evangeline?" The prince asked politely as always, Evageline took the bowl of yellow liquid with chiken and leak floating in it. Surprising Eve liked the soup because it was rich and it masked to tasted of leak, bread also makes it easier to finish the bowl. If  _only mum or dad made this, then I would be six feet tall_. Whilst Eve finishe her bowl legolas offered her wine as beverage.

"No thanks, I don't drink Legolas." Eve took the juice instead, it was incredibly sweet like those blackcurrent flovoured skittles; for dessert Legolas and his friend had strawberry cheescake and icecream. Eve loved cheescake it reminded her of her old life this made her sad for a moment. _I wonder what Aisha is doing._

"Are you ok, Mellon?" Legolas asked with sincere.

"I'm fine friend, I was thinking of another friend." Eve replied tring to mask her obvious sadness; Here was not the time to talk about sad moments because Evangeline felt better shearing her experince with a friend in a quite place. Legolas reading her body langauge changed the subject to lighten her mood.

Legolas lowered his voice "I had a friend once, but she has died a short while ago," 

"I'm sorry." Eve Replied obviously feeling bad for the prince.

"You have no reason to apologise Eve, our troubles will not last forever."

* * *

As the music began to fade, the guest dispersed from the dining hall as soon as Thranduil king left the hall. "I don't like dinner parties much," Eve grumbled.

"Don't worry there isn't much parties accept for the feast of starlight and the changing of sessions; I know my father loves to throw extravagant balls to please the masses." Legolas replied, _guess we're going to get along after all my charming prince._

 

* * *

 

 Trnaslations

Eryan Galen = Greenwood


	7. Paying your way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline is recruited into the royal guard.

_Apparently elves never yawn or sleep with their eyes closed unless the're dead or critically ill according to Legolas. I however was a special snowflake._ Evangeline wondered were her friend was taking her since this route to Legolas's sleeping chambers is differnet. The couple turned from the everlasting winding corridors and stairs until she and him stopped by a locked door; the door was quit simple compared to the prince's door which was bigger and had vines ingraved into it. The prince dipped his hand into pocket of his vest to retreve an old fashion shiny key.

The prince Beckond Eve to come closer then placed the key in her palm. "This is were you would be sleeping for now on, mellon," opening the door was feel akin to the moment when Link opens the treasure chest in the legend of Zelda games;  _it was magic_. The room was average size, close to the window was also an average sized bed with cream douvet covers and pillows. Closer to the door was a mohogany commode and wardrobe besides the commode was large bowl fit for a toddler and a smaller bowl. In the corner was another door, the privy room had a sink and a flushable toilet, _But no bathtub._

"There is a communal bath house not far from here, I will show you tomorrow Eve...goodnight." The ellon left Evangeline to wonder her own room; the wardrobe had many types of clothing, leggings tops, vest, jurkins, breeches dresses. They shared a palette of natural forest colours of trees and flowers, the commode contained toiletries including primitive santiry towles, underwear ect. Adjusting to her new bed Evangeline placed her clothes in the basket inside the wardrobe, then donned her night clothes. Daydream always served Evangeline well, it would kill time and make her day slightley more interesting;  _I should get a journal to write about my day._ Eve thought.

* * *

The next day there was a knock on the door; Eve ignored it, then there was a second knock with added urgency; Eve rubbed her eyes of crust away then sluggishly got out of bed to open the door. At the door was a brown haired ellon instead of Legolas. This elf was Thranduil king's butler called **Galion**. "The king requist you are up early today and now on..."

"Why would  _my_ king send you here to wake me up in this hour?" Evangeline replied sounding obviouly irritated in her sleepy voice; the sun wasn't even up yet. 

"His majesty has requested me to excort you to the training halls, the king also stated that all who lives in his realm work for their keep." Great, just splendid. _Lasgalen...a fair green country indeed._ The elvish butler exited the room and waited ouside for Eve to look presentable for her first day in imployment since the incident. _I think I'll wear sandalwood today;_ Today Evangeline wore leather jurkins the colour of dead leaves, gray leggings and boots. "Are you done, Lady Evageline? The captain does not aprove tardiness" Galion asked behind the door.

"Yes I'm ready, hold your horses." The unit were the members of the gaurds was stationed was quite close to Eve's bedroom, some guards share a dormitory or larger rooms, some are lucky enough to get their own,  _Legolas should have told me my room was part of the unit. Mybe I would have some insight of what was to come today yesterday._ Anywho the guard unit consisted of a dormitory, dining hall and kitchen, inside and ouside training yeard, a office to report to everyday, changing rooms with a bathhouse attached and an armoury. 

The captain of the guard was in the office his name was **Gildor** **Caladion** the elf had olive coloured skin, black curly hair and gray eyes "Its a pleasure to have lady Evangeline join the royal guard," The elf said the ellons voice was quit and smooth.

"It's a pleasure to meat you to, captain," Eve responded;  _Is this the army?_ Evangeline wondered.

"Its seems that our Lord Thranduil king has given me this fine oppertunity to train a foreigner to be a member of the royal guard, is it not?"

"I'm not sure, Probably according Galion" The Elf rose from his seat to open the tall set of dozens of draws to retreave an empty book with elvish ( **Sindarin** ) writing on it. Gildor returned to his seat then cracked opent the new book.

"Before you are asigned a position in the royal guard I need to fill out some important paper work..."

"Will I get insurance?" Eve interrupted.

"Yes, all elves whom serve under Thranduil king is entitled to Insurance and benefits." Eve looking some what pleased answered Gildors long questions; where do you whail from, what is your parentage, do you speak **Westeron** , Sindarin or **Quenya,** Do you eat meat or do you have any desirable skills and powers? Evangeline guessed Gildor wanted to build a profile of Eve for many reasons.

"Well Lady Evangeline you seem quite new to our customes. It is required that all who serve must learn Sindarin and the signals of elves first before becoming a guard." Gildor gave Evangeline a time table of what to do and what time.

"6 0'clock is when you wake up, 7 is when the members break their fast, 8 you have tutoring with Lindiel, noon is training until 4 just after lunch, then 5 to 8 is scouting the supper." Eve took my timetable then bowed before I left; behind the piece of paper was a map of the entire unit, right now Evnagline had to see her new teacher.

 

* * *

 

Translations

Galion = Gal- Green- ion- son 

Gildor = noble star

Caladwen = light

Lindiel = Singer with female pronoune

Sindarin = one of the official languages of the elves especially the silven elves

Quenya = it is best described as latin version of Sindarin

Westeron = universal langauge; humans (Edain) normally speak this


	8. First day of employment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline's day begins

Evangeline left the captain's quarters; she took out a folded piece of paper that had her timetable on one side and the other was a map. "This feels like university life," Eve mumbled. According to the timetable she had tutoring, but before lesson time a very hungrey elleth needed to eat breakfast. Twice more Eve looked at the map so she would get lost.

The canteen served alot of protein based food surprisingly for an elf nation; some grains and salads were present along with fruit juicies and water. The dining area hurboured by many adrogynous looking **ellith** and **ellyth** eating and chatting;  _this feel like school._ Evangeline tried everyday to grow in confidence, albeit she sat by herself in the corner feeling rather small and rather insignificant considering Eve is new to the gaurd, to the strange green country and to being more than one intelligent species that can make its own clothes. The elleth got a tomoto turnover, a bran muffin and orange juice. Whilst eating Eve studied the map as she wondered in circles before finding the canteen.  _The library is on the top floor of the palace_. Thranduil had his own library designated from the public learning centre were nobles or invited guests can read and study.

Once finshed Evangeline placed her plate, fork, knife and cup on the rack, before she was accusted by two adrogynous plain looking elves "Arwen...who is that?" Ellon replied with a stupid sheepish grin.

"I do not know brother, is it a human or a bald burnt dwarve? surely it cannot be one of us." Twins laugh a cruel laugh, the same laugh Eve was much to familiar with in school. Evangeline dump her eating utensils with much force fueled by anger and years of being quite and feeble, Evangeline exploded; she inched closer to the twins being about two heads taller but mentally felt 10'2.

"Don't you dare fucking call me a burnt dwarve, who do you think you are? You are nothing to me and you will always be nothing!" The pair was silent at first along with everyone else, then they laughed.

"Oh look brother I hope its not going to bite our faces off," The feelings of rage quickly changed itself into feeling unwanted.  _I dont belong here._ Eve blinked her eyes rapidly as it became moist. In her most venerable state; the elf walked away not wanting anyone to see her _weakness_ ; as Evangeline exited the dinning hall there was a burst of cruel laughter.

Evangeline locked herself away in the library brooding and keeping to herself; some elves were either reading or studying or in a group gossiping; the elf felt sleepy so decided to drift off into a dreamless slumber. 

THUNK! Evangeline was jolted from the abrupted noise that awoken her; the source of that noise was a stack of books being dropped onto a mahogany table by a tall elleth that looked rather irritated. "Your late Idirl."

"My name isn't Idirl my name is Evangeline."

"I call my students whatever name I see fit, you are 15 minutes tardy for your first Sindarin lesson." The teacher intejected sounding irritable.

"Sorry miss" Eve grumbled; nice  _one Eve now your in the teachers bad books, oh what bad luck. Lesson time was like being in a foreign langauge class. The words looked strange even the past present and future tense of the same words sounded alien to one another._ Evangeline tried her wavering luck in introducing herself in the language of Sindar.

 **"Suilad, I eneth nîn Evangeline**..."

"No" Lindiel interrupted.

"What do you mean no, I got it right, didn't I? I'm not using Idril as my name, you just gave me that name just to make fun of my intelligence." Evangeline grumbled growing impatient.

"No, I was not jesting. I see potential in all students I teach even the slowest of the slow, now show we continue...Idril?" _Oh, so now I'm slow._

  **"A len?"** Eve continued

"I eneth nîn Lindiel" Eve's teacher responded. "Next time Idril try not to pronounce every word you see as some are silent and some letters in words are pronounced differently because of the marks present." lesson time lasted to noon; waving good bye to Celebrindiel for now she scurried back as Evangeline had forgotten her way to the captains office.

"Thanks for the lesson Miss and for taking me to captain Gildor."

"Just call me Lindiel...you make me sound old, Idril; I'll leave you to your business."Lindiel exited the captains quarters with manners that wasn't present when the Eldar woke the young elleth up so rudely. Before making it to the door of Gildor Evangeline gazed at the elves training in the training hall. They wore similar uniform and armour; in the corner was an elleth was sparring freehand with an ellon that could be her brother, her father, her son, her grandfather or husband, but was impossible to tell because the race looked ageless and appeared to Evangeline the race likes to practice intermarriage with one another. 

"I here you enjoyed your first lesson with the stubborn Eldar Celebrindiel, Idril," _not you too._ "You would have your own training partner called Vanlanthiriel. Her defence is like of a spear of ice, her offence is that of a waterfall; she will teach you wisdom even I am oblivious to, young one... oh here is the elleth I'm talking about. The door barely swung open to a tall red-headed Noldorian Eldar.

"Well met Gildor, ah is this your new recruit I see.. what is her name, Idril." The Eve had caught the eye of the new comer.

"No, my name is Evangeline not Idril."

"Hump...Evangeline isn't an elvish name but Idril is," Vanlanthiriel replied; _this is gonna be a long day indeed._ Evangeline and her personal trainer she called Van ventured through the training halls to the quarter of the elves responsible for making the uniforms.

The tailor measured Eve's size from high to width and bust size "Size 6 row 7," the silvian handed Evangeline her uniform.

"You have your uniform, honour this, treat your clothing as you treat a babe, this uniform represents our country and our king. You're one of us now." Eve's blinked away tears as she never heard those beautiful words before, she only heard of hurtful words that plunged into her body like a sharp mithril knife.  _That is the feeling of acceptance._

 

* * *

 

Translations

Ellyth = male elf ploural

Ellith = female elf ploural

Idirl = sparkling brilliance

Celebrindiel = silver foot

Arwen = noble maiden

Vanlanthiriel = beautiful waterfall

Nordor = a race of elves 

 

Suilad I eneth nîn... = hello, my name is

Eldar = name given to the elves

A len? = and you?


	9. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline trains with Van

Evangeline's uniform was made up of leaf shaped bronzes scales, brown leather leggings, guards for legs and arms, dirt coloured boots, a green tunic and cloak with a piece of cloth to cover half her face. Evangeline was eager to try on her new outfit, but needed help to lacing up the forest green bodice. Vanlanthiriel worked her long slender fingers that laced up the bodice like a spider spinning its web; the older elleth stood a good head foot taller than Evangeline, just like her friend. Finished, Eve's personal trainer stepped aside so the younger elleth can observe to see if everything is in the right order in the mirror "I look like an assassin," Evangeline exclaimed.

"That's quite enough of the fashion show Idril, you have training to begin." The art form the elf demonstrated represented Wushu, Kung Fu or karate with or without weapons.  _Its going to take me forever to learn those moves, the only advantage is I might be here in Greenwood, forever._ "I can see the look on your face. It will not take a day to learn and master the skills I'll bestow onto you young one, but the best warriors are the ones that take their time to hone their skills." Evangeline nodded in agreement, "Well that enough jibber jabber, lets begin your training in the training halls."

The elf began her training with stretches mimicked by Van "Stretching is quite vital for preparation Idril, remember that,"  _again with that name._ The elder elf now demonstrated different stances; the stances are important, if a human can't get into stances, then there is really no point continuing learning martial arts. "Learn all the stances especially praying mantis, tiger, monkey, snake or crane then you can move on." As they say, _Rome wasn't build in a day ._

"Right," Eve responded, the lesson was spend going over the stances over and over gain; her legs had an achy feeling to it, but her heart was burning with determination to succeed. _The elves have their own form of martial arts that resembled the real world._ Evangeline wondered when she was going to progress to practicing with knives, sword, throwing stars and more "When am I going practice using weapons Van-"

"You have just begun your training, if you cannot defend yourself without weapons, then what is the point defending yourself with weapons. Well,  I think you deserve a well earned break today Idril. You may be dismissed early...but don't tell captain Gildor I let you out too soon" Van reached out for Eve's hand to grasp it by the wrist before shaking it "Farewell for now Idril."

Evangeline left the training halls at a brisk pace with heavy eye lids. Checking to see her student left, the trainer let out a supressed yawn "That elleth, she is as stubborn as Thranduil's elk," Van giggled in between; "but Idril is my stubborn student."

 

 

* * *

 

_I got my inspiration for Eve's uniform from google_

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/40/10/cd/4010cde5195c372ec3137582ee2f6e20.jpg

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
